


Coffee and Tattoos

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sam, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist!Sam, Barista!Gabe, Fics for Pics, First Date, M/M, Nervous Sam, Sabriel - Freeform, Tattooed!Sam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU where Sam is an adorable tattooed idiot who can't muster up the words to ask out the golden haired owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Tattoos

 

Sam had a caffeine addiction. It wasn't even deniable at this point. He struggled every single morning until he was pumped full of his favorite latte. Unfortunately, it ment rolling out of bed at the ungodly hours of the morning and actually look decent. He scowled at the sun and ran a long slender hand over his eyes. 

Sam yawned and stretched his long limbs and climbed out of his bed in the loft. He stumbled down the stairs and threw on his yellow button down and green jeans. He looked into the mirror as he got dressed. His hair was a complete disarray. Brown locks stuck up every which way with peaking pieces of color from within them. He ran a hand through the mess and wrapped it into a bun on the top of his head. He righted his gauged ears and looked at his appearance.  _Good enough,_ he thought. 

He brushed his teeth and began his morning routine. He would put in the little piercing in his brow and brush his teeth. He would put is wallet in his back pocket, look disdainfully at his latest painting, and lock the door on his way out. Sam needed coffee. He walked to his favorite shop down the street, only to realize it was not open on a Sunday. He sulked his way to the next coffee shop. He knew it could only be a block away, it was Portland for God's sake. 

"Slice of Heaven Cafe", he laughed at the name. He walked into the little shop with the ding of the bell above him. The place was relatively empty, with the exception of a few dead-eyed customers staring at computer screens. Sam felt the gazes fall on him.

He was used to the attention. It wasn't every day you saw a super tall guy, covered in tattoos, piercing, and a bun of multicolored hair. He was to the pont where he no longer cared. He was an artist, and his body was no exception to the lifestyle. 

Sam had almost forgotten about his caffeine need until a deep voice sounded in front of him.

"What can I get ya?"

_Holy shit,_ Sam thought. This guy was... well gorgeous. His hair was golden brown like the pastries that sat in the glass case before him. His eyes were intense and crinkled in the corners. His lips were curved into a sideways smile that made Sam melt. It wasn't until the statuesque man cleared his throat that Sam remembered he was staring.

"Oh uh sorry... I need coffee,"

"Well luck for you, this is a coffee shop," the man chuckled.

Sam blushed and pushed the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

"Latte, please"

"You didn't strike me as a latte kind of guy," he smiled, "but I like to be wrong,"

"What kind of guy do I look like?"

"Well, with the crazy hair and epic artwork, I'd say more like a macchiato,"

"Oh?" Sam blushed again. He was horrible at flirting. 

"Dark, complex, but surprisingly sweet,"

"Then I'll take a Caramel macchiato," he grinned

He watched the golden haired man make his drink with deft hands and a graceful nature. He was well practiced at his art. He swayed his hips and hummed an unknown song to himself as he handed a tall cup to Sam.

"Thanks,"

"Hope you enjoy it," The man said with a wink.

Sam walked out of the door with the sound of a bell until he took a sip of his drink. 

_Holy hell,_  he thought. It was the best damn coffee he had ever drank. Sam walked home with a spring in his step, thinking about the golden haired man. It wasn't until he arrived home did he see the name on the cup.

"Tall, tatted, and handsome,"

He smirked to himself and thought he may have a new inspiration for a painting. He took out his paints to find the perfect shade of gold.

{***}

Sam woke up the next morning and threw on a tank top and beanie, he bypassed his normal shop and went straight for the place of his coffee shop crush. He took a deep breath and walked into the shop, heart quickening at the sound of the bell. The place was a little more full, but Sam didn't notice. He was too focused on the smile waiting at the counter.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Macchiato," he chuckled. 

His eyes moved over the uncovered tattoos that graced Sam's shoulders, arms, chest, and back. He was inked at almost every inch. Sam blushed under the scrutiny. 

"I guess you got me hooked," Sam chuckled.

Sam thought to himself,  _I don't even know his name._ Sam searched for a nametag, anything to give him a hint of who this caffeine cutie was.

"My name is Gabriel, by the way," he smiled as if he knew what Sam was looking for.

"Sam... I'm Sam," he blubbered.

_Smooth Winchester,_ he almost wanted to run right then.

Gabriel handed him his drink and smiled. 

"I'll see you around Sam,"

Sam almost ran home to continue his work on the painting. The whole time  _Gabriel_ rang in his ears like a melody he never wanted to forget. 

{***}

Sam had to ask him out. This was getting insane. Almost all of his money was going towards coffee at this point. He went in ever single day to see Gabriel. He had to. He could't get enough. He was hooked on Gabriel's stupid sideways smile. He needed it more that he needed the caffeine that now replaced most of his blood. The painting was finished . He wanted to show him more than anything but that would require asking him out and Sam wasn't even able to order coffee without a stutter. 

Sam walked to the shop rehearsing how to ask him in his head. He was going over every situation of how he could get shot down, and before he knew it the tinkle of the bell filled his ears. He took a few deep breaths and walked as calmly as possible to the counter. He was greeted by the same smile and deep eyes. Sam almost passed out then and there.

"Usual Samsquatch?" Gabe asked with a grin.

Sam stood there for a moment and rubbed his neck with an inked hand. He looked up and blushed immedicately.

"Uh, I think I wanna try something different," he managed to mumble.

Gabe leaned over the counter and smiled at Sam with a furrowed brow.

"Oh? Then what can I get you?"

"Dinner" Sam spat out. 

Gabe looked at him with a raised brow and smiled. 

"I mean- uh- will you go.... go to-" Sam stuttered

"Yes," Gabe cut him off

"You could at least let me finish!" Sam laughed

"I would Sammy, but there is a line. Pick me up here at close?"

Sam nodded profusely before Gabe could whistle him back and hand him the premade drink. Gabe already knew him too well. Sam walked out the door with a grin so wide people would think he was crazy.

{***}

Sam changed his outfit six times before seven rolled around. He wasn't sure what to wear because he wasn't sure what Gabe liked. He finally settled on a high-collared navy jacket and skinny jeans. He laced up his boots and headed to the coffee shop. With every step he became more and more nervous. He didn't want to screw this up. Not with Gabe. He tied his long hair into a bun and looked up at the shop. The shorter man stood outside with two cups in his hand. His olive green jacket was rolled up at the sleeves, showing a few tattoos of his own. Under the streetlamp, his hair shone. 

"I was starting to wonder if you'd show Sammy,"

"Sorry, I was trying to find something right to wear," he blushed and took the coffee Gabe held out to him.

"Hell, you'd look good in a garbage sack Sammich,"

The night went perfect. He learned Gabe was a few years older than him and ran the shop himself. They talked about their brothers and their insane families. Sam told him that he was an artist and lived up the block. They spoke about hobbies, movies, and the fact that they both loved Doctor Who. They compared tattoos and laughed about stupid stories. There was so much in common. Sam blushed when he felt Gabe's hand rest on his. He stared at Gabe as though he was the only man in Portland. Soon, the restaurant was closing and it was time to walk back home. Gabe walked Sam back to his tiny apartment and Sam offered him a drink. The walk into Sam's place felt like it took hours.

Sam unlocked the door and let the pair inside. Gabe smiled like a kid in a candy store. Sam threw his keys on the counter and shrugged off his jacket. Before he could turn around, Gabe was in his studio.

"Woah, you weren't kidding when you said you were an artist,"

"Oh uh... yeah. I paint... alot."

Gabe turned around and brushed his hand against Sam's.

"They are beautiful,"

Sam paused and interlaced his fingers within Gabe's. He smiled wide and pulled Gabe to the other side of the room where his latest work sat covered.

"I've got something to show you," he whispered.

Sam slowly uncovered the painting and Gabe's jaw fell open. The colors were brilliant gold, brown, and greens. The painting was of a man with an extreme likeness of Gabe, only with giant brown wings with golden tipped feathers. It was perfect. Gabe turned to look and Sam who was blushing and waiting for a reaction. Gabe ran his fingers over the painting as if he needed to make sure it was real. He stared at Sam's hazel eyes and smiled from ear to ear.

"I guess I had a little inspiration," Sam whispered. 

"Sammy....It's beautiful," Gabe said, still in awe. 

Gabe turned and pressed Sam into the nearest wall, pulling the taller man down by his collar. Sam's lips brushed against Gabe's in a soft gentle kiss. Gabe went straight back in for a deeper more passionate kiss and interlaced his fingers into Sam's dark hair. Sam kissed the man with every fiber in his being until they broke apart to catch their breath. 

"Where is your room?" Gabe whispered into Sam's ear.

"It's our first date Gabriel," Sam faked awe and put his hand to his heart,"what kind of man do you take me for?"

"Oh, I'd say you look like a macchiato kind of guy to me," Gabe said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you!  
> Please leave feedback!


End file.
